Soma Asman Kadar
Prince'' Soma Asman Kadar (ソーマ アスマン カダール Sōma Asuman Kadāru), frequently shortened to Prince Soma or Soma, is the prince of Bengal, and is one of 26 children to the king of Bengal.''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 35 Appearance Soma is a 17-year-old Indian with dark skin, golden eyes, and shoulder-length, plum hair. He accessorizes himself with large, gold earrings, a gold clip to hold his ponytail and a decorative bindi. He wears a heavily embroidered sherwani, plain churidars and a variety of other accessories, such as a large scarf that is used like a belt and a long necklace. Personality Soma is a self-absorbed, relatively naive, childish young adult. He is quick to blame other people for his problems, such as blaming Lord Harold West for Meena's "kidnapping." While he is able to take note of others' emotional states, such as noticing when Agni seemed to be bothered by something, he seems to be unwilling or afraid of bringing it up.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 34 He cares deeply for Agni, as he views him as the one person who has never left his side, even when not by him. He also cares about impressing Ciel Phantomhive and convincing him to like him, as he refers to them as "best friends" and is overjoyed when Ciel even implies they are friends.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 35 However, he seems to be frightened of Sebastian Michaelis, as he is shown hiding behind Ciel when speaking to Sebastian''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 19, page 19 and cowering in fear when Sebastian comes close.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 20''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 23, page 26 In general, though, he dislikes being alone and actively tries to get others' attention and company. Later, he decides to work hard to earn things of his own and become a good man. With this new attitude, he tries very hard to be of use to his new English friends and is pleased whenever he learns he can help with a task.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 20, pages 14-16 History thumb|190px|right|Soma's flashback. In Bengal, as one of 26 children, his father wasn't interested in him and his mother was only interested in getting his father's attention.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 29 This left him very alone. Instead, he was entrusted to Meena's care, and has been with her for as long as he can remember. She was cheerful, spent time with him and acted like an older sister. When he was with her, he didn't feel lonely. It is because of this past that he goes to England to retrieve her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 29-31 Manga's Synopsis Curry Contest Prince Soma and Agni first meet Ciel, Sebastian, and Lau when the latter group is attacked by Indians in East End. He learns there is a fight going on, and notices Ciel with a butler and concludes that they are British noblemen. He says he will side with the people of his country, and orders his butler, Agni, to attack. However, Ciel voices that they didn't do anything and Soma asks the Indians if they had a reason to fight, and when they fail to present one, he reprimands that provoking fights without reason is childish and orders Agni to side with the British, adding that his 'brothers' are the wrong ones here. Agni quickly takes out all of the Indians. The prince, Soma, hopes that they're not injured and picks up Ciel's hat and places it on the owner' head, saying that this kind of area is not a place for a kid to wander about. He's currently in a busy search and leaves with Agni.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 21-28''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 15, page 28-30 Later that evening, Soma and Agni arrive at Ciel's manor, stating that it's common courtesy in India to welcome and entertain benefactors. He asks where the bed and Lau inquires why he's looking for one and Soma answers that in his country, they sit together with the guests on the bed. Agni comes down from the stairs, cheerfully saying he found one. Soma ascends the stairs, commenting that nevertheless that the place is narrow, he decided to stay here. Ciel demands why he has to house them and Soma remarks that he didn't consider staying at an inn and questions if he'll just kick the benefactors out in the cold. He tells Ciel that he will stay for a while, addressing him as a midget. Since Soma saved them from the other Indians earlier that day, he will stay with Ciel, much to the latter's chagrin.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 34-36 The servants of the Phantomhive family are impressed, and Soma allows them to come close to him and ask him questions. Mey-Rin asks what kind of place is Bengal and he replies that it's a holy country that received the blessing of Kali the Goddess and the Ganges River. Ciel, however, screams for them to get out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 37 At breakfast, the following morning, Soma begins to explain that they are in England searching for his maidservant, Meena. However, before Ciel can question him further, Agni and Soma pray to Kali. Soma finishes praying and asks for the "midget" to go with him in order to be his guide and Ciel teaches him his name. Sebastian stops Soma, saying Ciel has a scheduled day of lessons and work, hence he's very busy. Ciel tells Soma that if he wants to search for that lady, he can do so himself.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 2-4''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 16, page 7-8 At 10:00 A.M., In the midst of Ciel's violin class, Lau, Agni, and Soma interrupts. Soma is playing the sitar (Indian stringed instrament) while Agni is playing a tabla (India drums) as Soma says that it would be good to spend time with Ciel today and that he is also talented when it comes to musical instruments. Ciel kicks them out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 8-11 At 11:00 A.M., Agni, Lau, and Soma interrupts Ciel's art class, with the latter saying that drawing a bottle is boring and claims that drawing a picture with a naked woman is better. Soma then orders Mey-Rin to undress much to her embarrassment and she says that she will only undress in front of the man she loves. And once again, Ciel kicks them out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 11-13 At 1:00 P.M., Soma, Agni, and Lau come in during the Funtom Company work hour, and the prince proposes a new business plan: the doll in the image of the Indian God Ganesh, yet the spectacular feature is the nose moves. Ciel kicks them out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 13-14 At 2:00 P.M., fencing hour, Soma is bored on the ground, asking when Ciel will finish. Ciel is enraged and yells at him to shut up as he can't concentrate. Soma tells him that it was unnecessary to get mad and Ciel decides to come to a compromise. Since Soma yearns for his attention so much, then he will be his opponent for fencing and passes him a sword. Soma remarks that even though he only studied the traditional Indian martial arts, he accepts his challenge. If he defeats him, Ciel is to play with him and Ciel enforces that only if he wins and if otherwise, he must remain quiet and stay out of Ciel's way.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 14-16 Sebastian informs that they are to achieve five bouts in three minutes and the one with the highest score is the victor. He allows them to start and Soma lunges forward towards Ciel's leg and is surprised when the sword bends as he is not familiar with the sport. Ciel tells him that it's not a valid point in fencing and lunges with his sword. Soma desperately sidesteps him, yelling that Ciel is a coward for proposing this competition because Soma doesn't even know the rules. Ciel counters that it's his fault he is ignorant to the rules as a match is a match. Soma is annoyed and comments that the sword is hard to use when swinging left to right. Ciel explains that thrusting forward is the general concept of fencing and not to scythe the sword horizontally. He then says that Soma's torso is wide open and attacks but Agni intervenes to protect his prince and injures Ciel's arm in the process.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 17-21 Ciel and Soma decide for their butlers to have the face-off to determine the winner. However, they are evenly matched.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 25-28''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 17, page 3-15 At dinner, Ciel questions Soma on the woman he was looking for. Meena had been his servant since he was born and looked after him like a nanny. However, when the English who had come to India left, they took her with them. Lau asks for what exactly happened and Soma says that around three months ago, a fellow went to pay a visit to a political consultant and showed interest in Meena. He took advantage of Soma's absence while he was outside of the castle on an observation and shipped Meena off to England. So, Soma has come to England to retrieve her, although Ciel thinks he is making too much of a fuss over a servant. Infuriated, Soma shouts that this is not a minor matter and without Meena, it's like an empty box in the castle, and asks if he understands the despair Soma felt when forcibly separated from Meena. Ciel states that he cannot, and does not wish to, comprehend the petty feelings, stating that there are some things that you cannot get back despite your utmost effort and there are some feelings of despair that would never disappear, although Soma probably is unable to comprehend that. Soma says even if that is the case, he does not want to be alone in his castle.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 29-34 Afterwards, Ciel goes to sit with Soma, offering to play cards since Soma is probably not familiar with the rules of English chess. He explains that today's schedule has ended so before he retires for the night, he could at least keep Soma company. Soma smiles and Ciel says that he's not doing this for Soma but because he has time. Abruptly, Soma turns the offer down, stating that unlike Ciel, he is very busy. He and Agni leave the manor, telling Ciel to sleep because he is so short. This leaves Ciel in a horrid mood, snapping at Lau.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 34-37 When they return to the manor, Agni leaves once again, after Soma falls asleep. Lau, Ciel, Sebastian and Soma follow him to Harold West's house. They sneak onto his property with Sebastian lifting Ciel and jumping over the wall while Lau and Soma has to climb over. Sebastian causes the guard dogs to withdraw and Lau calls them over, as he has already knocked out the guard personnel by rendering them asleep with a technique, much to Soma's and Ciel's surprise.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 11-13 Inside, they spy on Agni and West. When Agni mentions Meena's name, Soma bursts into the room and asks for information. Agni is forced to attack Soma upon West's orders, and Sebastian has to save Soma in disguise.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 14-16 The four of them leave West and Agni behind and return to the London townhouse. Distressed, Soma destroys Ciel's tea set, and loudly wonders why Agni betrayed him and demanding why everyone around him vanishes. He then flees to his room. Sebastian follows and pulls Soma out of his hiding place, and Soma calls him a rude jerk. Sebastian says he is being rude for destroying other people's possessions as if it means nothing. Since they are not at Soma's manor, Sebastian does not have to follow his orders, and calls him a spoiled brat. He goes on to say that Soma is powerless without Agni, who has betrayed him. Soma says he lost everyone, but Sebastian says that they were never his to begin with, because his social status, servants, and wealth all come from his parents and he has earned nothing on his own. He reminds him that Soma has sensed something wrong with Agni but lacked the courage to find out. Soma says they were there for him, but Sebastian says it is only because it was their job to, and they never really loved him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 29-36 Ciel then arrives to share that the reason for his return is to make those that enslaved him, killed his family, and burnt his house taste the same humiliation and feeling of powerlessness that he felt. Ciel says he wants to stand on his own two legs and not mope around filled with sadness and sorrow that even dead people are capable of. If he is to die one day, he'd rather die without regrets. He says that when he was in the darkness, he saw a chance to crawl out and grab it, saying humans have that strength and it is up to them to use it or not.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 11-15 Afterwards, he tries to leave with Sebastian to further discuss Harold West, but Soma chases after him. He comments that, compared to Ciel, he knows nothing of the world, and spoiled with given luxuries, he has never tried to understand people. For instance, while he knew something was bothering Agni, he never asked what. He says he does not want to continue to make that mistake, and asks for Ciel's help to confirm the reason why Agni and Meena left him. Ciel refuses, and then abruptly changes his mind, and says his door is always open. Soma hugs him happily, thanking him, then apologizes for his earlier actions and obnoxiousness. He then hides behind Ciel as he apologizes to Sebastian as well. Afterwards, Soma, Ciel, Sebastian and Lau deduce West's plan of entering a curry competition in order to win a Royal Warrant.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 15-26 thumb|right|190px|Prince Soma and Agni make amends. Soma shares that Agni is the best chef, and it'll be difficult to beat his curry. Ciel orders Sebastian to try, and Soma takes the job of taste-tester, in order to help select a competition-worthy curry. After many attempts, Sebastian is finally able to nail it, and they enter the curry competition.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 31-37''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 20, page 29-35 At the competition, Soma notes that Sebastian is trying to make acurry in imperfect conditions and that he's overheating the curry. He is initially convinced he'll lose, but when the curry bun is revealed, it turns out to have been a clever tactic on his part. Sebastian wins the competition and West is seen visibly upset. Meena runs to him, and Soma approaches her, excited to have finally found her. When she yells at him and insults him as selfish, he apologizes for not understanding her feelings and thanks her for all she's done for him. He then approaches Agni and acknowledges everything he's done for him and asks if they can remain together in which the latter accepts.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 26-27''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 22, page 2-13 Soma thanks Ciel for winning, and Ciel claims he did it for himself. Soma says that if he has never encountered Ciel, he would have stayed selfish and ignorant so now he will aim to learn many things become a great man, and Ciel dismisses that as talk.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 17-27 They return to Ciel's manor, and the next day, Ciel has guests from the Scotland Yard. Agni tries to turn himself in, which causes Ciel a lot of grief, and Soma reprimands him for doing so. Ciel decides to let Soma manage his London townhouse, and will pay him in return. Soma is quite eager and pleased, as it will be something he earned by himself and he's excited to show what great work he can do.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 37-39 Noah's Ark Circus Ciel and Sebastian quickly return to the London manor in order to get closer to investigate the Noah's Ark Circus, much to Soma's enjoyment. When they've gathered more information, Sebastian and Ciel leave for two days, which distresses Soma upon their return. When Soma realizes that Ciel is sick, he refuses to let Ciel leave the manor and works himself to exhaustion in order to get Ciel back to normal health quickly. After passing out from exhaustion, Agni carries him out of Ciel's room, where Ciel is sleeping, and walks with Sebastian. Soma tries to get Agni to lip sync while he tells Sebastian that he's mean and that he should fawn over and be nice to Ciel while he's sick, since Ciel doesn't have any parents. He quickly runs away, presumably in fear of Sebastian, afterward. Sebastian is later shown to have taken this advice to heart. That night, Ciel manages to get out of the manor, and past Soma and Angi, by smiling sweetly and thanking him for his help. When Soma realizes he's been duped, he calls out after Ciel that he'll remember that for when he returns.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, pages 24-25 Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the Phantomhive's main manor without telling Soma and Agni, they follow them to the manor. There, they meet Elizabeth Midford, with Soma revealing to her that Ciel had recently been ill, prompting her to question why Ciel never tells her anything. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Soma and Agni are still at the manor, and when Ciel asks how long they intend to stay there for, Soma replies that he intends to stay through the holidays. Ciel tells him not to make up holidays, and then says he's too busy to spend time with him that day. Soma wants to play chess, but Ciel tells him to practice more, which he and Agni leave to do. Later, we briefly see Soma at Ciel's London manor. He is unhappily staring out the window at the rain. He is worried about Ciel, but Agni reassures him because Ciel has Sebastian with him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42, page 4 It is later revealed that when Snake went to Ciel's London manor meaning to kill him, he thought that he was a friend of Ciel's and told him where Ciel was.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, page 14 Soma and Agni go to Sebastian's funeral, where Soma hugs Ciel with Elizabeth and they tell him they will be with him forever. After Sebastian is dug back up, he is seen crying in the background.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50 Page 28 Anime Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus and Phantomhive Manor Murder Case storylines are manga exclusive. Curry Contest Instead of finding Meena after the contest, he finds her beforehand, where she mocks him. This saddens him enough that he goes to sit by himself while the contest proceeds. Ciel approaches him while the judges deliberate, and ask him why he's not supporting Agni. Reflecting on this, he decides to find Agni, but notices that Meena and many of the audience members are on a rampage from curry ma, a spice that makes people with darkness in their hearts go on the rampage. During this time, Angi and Soma make up, and Soma orders Agni to stop Meena. He also tries to help, even blocking Queen Victoria with his own body, which ends up being unnecessary when Meena slips on a bit of lobster. Sebastian then force-feeds her and the others the cure, his curry bread. It is implied that, after this, Soma and Agni return to India. Conspiracy and Revenge Soma doesn't show up again until after the fire in London has been put out. He then returns to London with Agni and hands out curry bread to those affected by the fire. Kuroshitsuji II He appears in the second anime season where he is seen with Agni continuing to hand out curry bread to the poor. One day, Sebastian approaches him and tells him that Ciel has been wiped of all his memories of what happened in the past year. He is clearly devastated but agrees to not mention anything about it and to not act strangely when around him. He goes to the costume party hosted by Alois Trancy and upon seeing Ciel, he is unable to stop himself from rushing over to hug him whilst crying sad tears and Agni is barely able to stop him from messing up the plan. In the costume party at Alois Trancy's mansion, he dresses up as Sherlock Holmes. He is last seen in the very last episode when Sebastian visits him and hands him a farewell present from Ciel. He learns that Ciel has supposedly "died". Quotes *(During Ciel's art lesson, to Mey-Rin) "Drawing a bottle is boring, isn't it? Drawing a picture is better with a naked woman, right? So, woman! Undress!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 11 *"Sorry. We were that close and I didn't understand one bit of Meena's feelings. I'm sorry for never thinking about being a bother, and chasing you all the way to England. And thanks for everything up till now."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 9 *(To Ciel) "From now on, I want to try and learn all sorts of things. And someday, I'll become a great man who won't lose to anyone and show you!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 18 *(To Agni) "You stayed by my side, even when we were separated. I've given you nothing but trouble up until now. Will you stay by my side and still be my khan-sama?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 12 *"That's right, Agni. Don't trouble my friends."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 37 *(To Elizabeth) "I'm Soma, and if you're Ciel's fiancée, of course that makes you my little sister!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, page 29 References Navigation pl:Soma Asman Kadar de:Soma Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Curry Contest Arc